The current automobile is strongly required to improve efficiency and purify exhaust gas from the viewpoint of environment conservation and effective use of resources. The development of a gasoline engine including a cylinder direct injection fuel supply device and an exhaust gas recirculation device is under way as means for improving efficiency. The cylinder direct injection fuel supply device uses a fuel injection valve (hereinafter referred to as the injector) to inject fuel directly into a combustion chamber. The inside of the combustion chamber is cooled to obtain the effect of suppressing abnormal combustion. The exhaust gas recirculation device recirculates exhaust gas emitted from the gasoline engine into an intake pipe, and flows it back into the combustion chamber for combustion. The specific heat of gas in the combustion chamber is increased to reduce the temperature of the gas. Accordingly, the suppression of abnormal combustion can be obtained. The abnormal combustion suppression effect enables the achievement of a high compression ratio or downsizing of the gasoline engine. Accordingly, the effect of improvement in efficiency can be obtained. The gasoline engine including the cylinder direct injection fuel supply device and the exhaust gas recirculation device has a problem that combustion executed in the combustion chamber fluctuates, varies, or the like (hereinafter referred to as the combustion fluctuation) due to changes in exhaust gas recirculation amount and exhaust gas recirculating gas temperature by the exhaust gas recirculation device.
Hence, for example, Publication of U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,217 (PTL 1) discloses a fuel injection timing control system including fuel injection control means for determining a fuel injection timing in accordance with the operating state of an internal combustion engine, and injecting fuel independently into each cylinder of the internal combustion engine based on the fuel injection timing, and an exhaust gas recirculation device for recirculating exhaust gas from an exhaust system to an intake system is provided with injection timing change means for retarding the fuel injection timing upon execution of the recirculation of the exhaust gas and advancing the fuel injection timing upon the stop of the recirculation of the exhaust gas (refer to the claims).